Sue's Time of Dying
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: This is Sue and Reed's seemingly last moments together.  Takes place in Rise of the Silver Surfer, it's in Sue's POV...what else... oh, yeah. It's a song fic to the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace.  R


**This takes place in Rise of the Silver Surfer, when Johnny is battling von Doom, and Sue is dying in Reed's arms. This is Reed and Sue's seemingly final moments together. Song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. **

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain_

Reed held me in his arms, carefully avoiding the gaping wound in my chest. I was in enough pain already.

I gazed up into Reed's eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I realized that I may never see them again- or at least until Reed dies, and who knew when that would be?

My eyes burned, and Reed's face blurred. Hastily, I blinked the tears away- I wanted to see Reed's face.

But a fear tears eased out. Reed shushed me and leaned forwards to press his lips to my forehead. I shut my eyes.

"Reed, I'm so scared," I confessed, and a few of my tears dripped onto the concrete beneath me. "I don't want to die."

A water droplet splashed onto my cheek. Reed was crying too. "I don't want you to die, either," Reed said, and he brushed some stray blond hair out of my face.

My voice cracked as I told him, "I never even got to be Mrs. Richards. And I so wanted to be!"

Reed pressed his forehead against mine. "Susie, I promise you, if you pull through, you'll go to the nearest chaple and we'll get married."

I shook my head weakly. "We both know I'm not pulling through this, Reed. As much as I want to."

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

It felt like a dream. Everything was moving to slow, the lights were to bright, everything had a surreal quaility to it. A light seemed to shine from Reed's face. I could seem to remember everything better- Johnny's first date, my first date with Reed, waking up from the Space incident... I seemed to remember each heartbeat, each breath, every moment I was alive...

"Reed, I don't want to die." I couldn't help but confess it again.

"You won't Sue, you'll make it through this," Reed stammered, crying freely without shame.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

I nodded. "Okay, Reed, I'll try. I'll pull through for you. I have to. So, so we can start a- a family. And I can be Mrs. Richards." It was nice to pretend, to act like this wasn't the end. It almost eased the pain at the thought of leaving Reed, and Johnny, and Ben... of leaving everything behind.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

I gasped at the throb of pain in my chest. "Reed, who are we kidding? I'm not making it through this. I'll... wait for you... "

"Sue, don't talk like that. Please, you have to pull through, for me! HONEY, PLEASE! Don't die on me!"

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything_

Reed's voice was nearly muted. Everything else was already fading... vanishing... I was floating in a dark lake...

I tried to lurch awake, but I already was awake-

"Reed, don't let me go to sleep... am I asleep?" I tried to make myself heard, but my voice was unheard in my own ears, but apparently Reed heard me. He nodded.  
_  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Everything was fading in and out, like a radio. Even the sights around me- clear, blurry, gone, clear, gone, blurry, clear.

"Reed, I love you."

"I love you too, Susan. So much. Please, just hang on. We... we can get you to a doctor!"

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
_

I shook my head. "It's all fading. I- I can't tell if this is a dream or not. If it's real or not. Has... has it ever been real?"

Reed nodded. "It's real Sue. Stay with me, honey, stay with me. Don't go, stay with me." I wanted to tell Reed that of course I would stay, of course I wouldn't leave... but my mouth seemed to refuse to work. And in my heart, I knew I would see him soon enough.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

Reed's tears fell steadily. "I don't want to tell you good bye."

"When I see you again, I'll say hi, kay?" I told him, and he nodded.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

My hearing was gone. Everything was silent. I could feel the breath in my chest slowly easing out. I tried to tell Reed to kiss me once more, and he complied.

My heart was slowing- I couldn't feel my legs or my arms.

Reed lowered my back into his lap. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Johnny and Ben, but I kept my eyes trained on Reed's face.

The corners of my vision were blackening. All I could see was Reed...

and then it went black. My thoughts started fading and then...

I was gone.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

**A/N: If someone requests it, I could do Reed or Sue's POV when Sue wakes up. Review please.**


End file.
